percy jackson attends bella swan wedding
by percy94
Summary: percy jackson is bella swan cousin and he was invited to attend at her wedding what will happen when he discovers the real life of bella swan? what would be the reaction of bella and her new family?
1. Chapter 1

"WEDDING GOES UNEXPECTED"

3rd P.O.V

Percy was at his mother apartment in Manhattan, New York. He was getting ready for his departure to his cousin Bella's wedding. He barely knows her, the only time that they met they didn't talk or play, but it wasn't that he didn't want to get to know her or because he was shy it was because _she_ was the shy one, plus she is older than him by two years. That is not much of a difference but the fact that she invited him and his mom took them by surprise because they didn't talk at all so the invitation was quiet shocking for them. Percy didn't really wanted to go to the wedding sure he was happy for her cousin and all, but he didn't wanted to go because it meant that he'd have to sit in one place for like an hour and being dyslexic didn't quiet help him. Sally, his mother, could not go to the wedding because her novel was being published. Percy wanted to stay with her on her big event but she had told him that they would look bad if none of them showed up so he was stuck with the "field trip".

PERCY'S P.O.V

"Are you sure you can't come Annabeth?" I ask her over the phone "it would be much better if you were there with me. Think of it like a vacation!" I pleaded. Because seriously I really didn't want to got to my cousin Bella's wedding. I can't imagine sitting there for a full hour it would drive me insane. Annabeth laugh "I'm sorry seaweed brain but you know I have to finish building Olympus and its only been one month since the war I ought to finish at least the temple by this month you know?" she said. I sigh "well I have to go take care seaweed brain. I love you!" she breath. "I will. You take care too and I love you too wise girl!" I said and I hung up. Well that's settles it I have to go to Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

"WEDDING GOES UNEXPECTED"

BELLA'S P.O.V

I was nervous because in two days I would get to marry my boyfriend and soon to be husband Edward Cullen, who by the way is a vampire. But right now my dad was on the couch and Edward and I were at the kitchen waiting for my cousin to arrive.

PERCY'S P.O.V

When I was ready to leave I joined with my old friend black jack, who is my Pegasus after I saved him under the clutches of my old enemy Luke Castellan, who hosted Kronos. Anyway Black Jack was waiting for me and when I reach him he said "hey boss how ya doing?

"Hey Black Jack I'm okay. Are you ready?" I said, "ya be! Hey boss so do you think there is a place name spoons or knifes?" he said. I chuckle label it to black jack to come with this kind of questions I wonder if Annabeth could hear him what would She think? "I don't know black jack, but I don't think there if there is a place call spoon or knifes…" I said "yeah.." black jack said a little dreamy.


	3. Chapter 3

"WEDDING GOES UNEXPECTED"

BELLA'S P.O.V

I was nervous because in two days I would get to marry my boyfriend and soon to be husband Edward Cullen, who by the way is a vampire. But right now my dad was on the couch and Edward and I were at the kitchen waiting for my cousin to arrive.

PERCY'S P.O.V

When I was ready to leave I joined with my old friend black jack, who is my Pegasus after I saved him under the clutches of my old enemy Luke Castellan, who hosted Kronos. Anyway Black Jack was waiting for me and when I reach him he said "hey boss how ya doing?

"Hey Black Jack I'm okay. Are you ready?" I said, "ya be! Hey boss so do you think there is a place name spoons or knifes?" he said. I chuckle label it to black jack to come with this kind of questions I wonder if Annabeth could hear him what would She think? "I don't know black jack, but I don't think there if there is a place call spoon or knifes…" I said "yeah.." black jack said a little dreamy.

* * *

><p>PERCY'S P.O.V.<p>

Okay this is very awkward Edward keep starring at me as if I had sprouted another head so I check my shoulders to see if I had cause you never know when some god or goddess is messing with you .phew thank the gods not! cause I wouldn't know what would I'd said if I have. I was brought back to reality by Bella " so Percy how you've being? We umm heard about that wild goose chase you had a few years ago…" she glance at her dad "you know when the police was chasing you and all..?" she said. Edward stare at me "you were a fugitive?" he said. So I have no more of an option but to tell them what had happen, I sigh " yeah I was. I was 12 years o-"

"you were 12 years old and the police was after you? Man are you that bad?" Edward interrupted me, though the way he said it make me kind of angry. I don't know but something about him is off. When I stare at him he flinch like I poke him between the eyes or something so I just shudder and continue with my story. "so I was 12 years old, and my mom and my best friends and I were heading to this summer camp that my dad wanted for me to go-"

"Wait I thought sally didn't have any connection with your dad" Charlie said.

I curse at myself "yeah she doesn't really talk to him much, but he told her that when I was a baby umm the camp is very special it's kind of like a family thing… any way we were kidnapped and I was blame by my previews step dad that I kidnapped my own mother as if! But what I was only trying to save my friends and my mom, so when I had an opportunity I save my friends, but when I was about to rescue my mom our kidnapper took her …long story short I was blame for blow torching the getaway arch, my friends and I found my mom, I duel our attacker and I wounded him pretty bad, but he got away and the police never found him and I don't remember what he looked like so yeah..!", I conclude my awesome lie I make a note to myself to thank the Stolls for helping me to get me better at lying.

BELLA'S P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what had happen to Percy he told the story as if he was attack or as if he fight for daily bases , but when I look at him he look powerful. At first I thought It was my imagination because when I saw his starling sea-green eyes they look like he had face a lot of bad things and when I look more closely it seems like his whole frame was radiating power . Edward in the other hand stare at Percy with a confuse look on his face and when he interrupted Percy on his story and Percy glare at him he flinch. This was too weird but… maybe I'm just being paranoid I mean what can a 16 year old boy, who fought a criminal, do to a vampire?


	4. Chapter 4

EDWARD'S P.O.V

I could not believe this kid story and what surprise me the most was, the way he said it like … like he is used of being chase.

He had a faraway look as if he was remembering something.

This is getting me frustrated I can't read Bella's mind, now I can't read the cousins mind either? Maybe the new generation of her family, has some kind of shill that makes it immune for me to read their minds or something.

I look at Bella; she looks like she is thinking really hard on something.

I look at Charlie and I read his mind 'oh. My .God. This kid could make an awesome cop. I should talk to him later on!' I almost laugh, I took a deep breath and I smell the ocean.

That's weird we are too far away for me to smell the ocean. I felt like someone was watching me, so I look at the person who was staring and that was Percy; he look at me oddly and a chill went through my spine.

What if he suspects what I am? What would he do? That's ridicules I mean WHAT WOULD HE DO? He is just a kid, a well build teen ager, but he could not take ME. Because I'm a vampire! There was a controversy inside my head and suddenly I was brought back to reality when I heard a knock on the door.

I got up "that must be Alice", I said and went to open the door but even when I was walking to the door I could hear my sister, Alice, thoughts 'we have a situation!'

PERCY'S P.O.V.

Bella was asking me all some kind of questions example:

BELLA: what do I do at camp?

ME: we play , we have sing-along, we learn how to ride a horse, we swim, and we play capture the flag on Friday (of course I left the part that we spear and we climb walls that have lava and shake violently … and what else am I missing? I don't remember)

BELLA: what grade am I in?

ME: 10th!

BELLA: what do I think of her fiancé?

ME: 'he looks cool', I said simply though I have no idea why would she ask me that question what was she expecting me to say "oh yeah like he looks so hot!" blah! I'm not a son of Aphrodite to say that stuff, plus I live my "romantic" side just for Annabeth and Annabeth only thank you very much! But I was thinking more that he looks creepy. I look at him; he was staring out to space; he looks like he was scare when he notices I was staring at him. Then there was a knock on the door and Edward got up "that must be Alice", he said, Bella nodded and Charlie sigh and murmur something about a monkey suet. They have a monkey? Maybe I heard wrong, although a monkey on a wedding sounds kind of cool! But I don't think that is the style of this family. When I saw Alice, I could see that she was related to Edward because they both look like living corps, they both have honey suckle color eyes, they both were abnormally beautiful and I also notice that they both move gracefully. I focus on the two of them they took a quick look at me and then continue as if nothing had happen but now I was positive they were something inhuman. A chill went down my spine, what if they were monsters and they know who I am (that I could handle) but what about if they want to hurt my cousin? But most importantly what are they? And what can I do to help?

BELLAS P.O.V.

Ugh! There is something wrong with my cousin. And how do I know this? cause Alice just came and I saw how she and Edward look at each other so I'm guessing Alice had a vision that was bad because they both glance at Percy and Percy looked at them suspiciously like he was thinking or worrying about something, but still something about him is off…

"Hey Alice" my dad said

"Hey Charlie" she responded "and who are you?" she ask Percy, as if she didn't knew anything! But I was kind of scare because Percy didn't even stutter or even blink when he look at Alice it was as he had seen a lot of breath taking beings. "I'm Percy Jackson "he said "I'm Bella's cousin. You must be Edwards's sister" he said.

"How'd you know?" Alice ask

"I can tell" he said

"Oh. Right" was the only thing she said "actually I came to umm talk to Bella and Edward about something important so if you gentleman don't I'm going to still them for some minutes" she said

I was dying to know why Alice was so agitated that I jump to my feet. "Sure! Let's go to my room" I beam. And I grab Alice hand casually but at the same time hurriedly. When we got to my room I sat seat on my bed and waited impatiently for Alice to say something.

"I came to see if you guys were okay" Alice said "because I couldn't see any of you guys future! I got scare and I came here as fast as I could. But when I came in here and saw that you guys were okay I… I don't know I'm confuse because the only time I can't see you future Bella is when your with Jacob. But before you're with Jacob I can see that you make up your mind to go see him…" she trail off. Her beautiful face was all scrunch because she was thinking so hard on what was going on. "But what also worries me is that couldn't see anything like at all of any of you guys future not even the ones of our family" she said worriedly

"Do you think is because of Percy?" Edward growl

"What! Edward what does Percy has to do with this?" I said but then now that I thought about it something is off about him. Edward saw my realization and continue "everything has to do with Percy not only Alice can't see the future at all, but I can't hear his thoughts at all! Like is not worse already that I can't hear yours now his either!" he said angrily.

"So what now?" I ask "what are we going to do with him?" we were silent for some minutes thinking of the situation , and how we were going to find some answers.

"We spy on him" Alice said seriously at last, More serious than I have ever seen her. I guess she is a little offended with Percy. And to tell you the truth I want to know about my mystery cousin.

When we finish our meting we went downstairs but we only saw my dad in the living room watching football.

"Dad where's Percy?" I ask.

"Uh? Oh yeah the kid said something about going to the beach or something. He said he won't be too long he just wanted sometime alone" Charlie said "I like that kid he could make some awesome cop! Do you think I should tell him that Bell?" he ask. I wanted to laugh as much of this situation that we have never been my dad has made us crack a smile.

"I think you should dad" I said "but can you tell him that when I'm around?" is ask him.

"And why would I do that?" he ask me.

"Because I want to see his reaction" I said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Oh okay" he said.

"Um Charlie?" Alice ask sweetly.

"Yeah?" dad said

"Do you mind if we go out with Bella? We won't be out to late I promise" she said. I look at her questionably and then it hit me maybe we are going to the beach to spy on Percy but there was one problem the Cullen's are not allow to go to la push because of the treaty so I have no idea where were we going.

"Oh sure but be here at least at 10'o clock got it?" Charlie said.

"Don't worry we would be here?" Edward said.

So the 3 of us went outside and we got in on Edwards Volvo and headed to our target.


	5. Chapter 5

So guys this is the first JACOBS point of view! Yay! But it would be kind of short so you know (FYI) OKEY HERE GOES!

CHAPTER 5

JACONBS P.O.V.

So I was minding my own business and since I have no idea where I was, because I'm on my wolf form. I was still debating if I should go back to forks and go crash Bella and the bloodsuckers wedding. But I decide otherwise Bella would never forgive if I ever do something to her love *shudder* how can she stand him? I don't get what she se- never mind he is abnormally ugh attractive but his cold! Like ice and I'm… I'm hot on every sense of the word but nooo! She has to go to the bloodsucker lynch. Anyway I think I'm close to forks cause I can smell the pack near 

_Jacob?_ Sam ask

_Did someone say Jacob? Is he here?_ Seth ask excitedly. I didn't want to see them right now. Because something got my attention and I wanted to check it out… ALONE.

_Yes it's me I will me you guys in the my house, but please right now live me some time alone before I face you guys okay _I told them and I could sense them they didn't like it when I said I would take a while but they didn't want to push me so they agree eagerly. They were exited even Leah was exited and that was something I guess I'm irresistible! Very cautiously I walk to the thing that caught my attention. And then I saw **_it _**or them to be more precisely. There was a tall kid with pitch black hair, he wasn't alone at first I thought one of the pack members was with him and I don't know I thought he was going to eat the kid so I tried to talk to the strange wolf but I could not communicate but I couldn't read his thoughts so I have an idea. The idea was simple to bark so that the kid realize there was a giant antic dog thinking to eat him or something but before I could bark the wolf bark happily and the boy turn around and I could see his face he has sea-green eyes the color of the sea which look suspiciously calm too calm.

"What is it Mrs. O' Larry?" the boy ask, obviously he haven't see me. Wait Mrs. O' Larry? So this dog was his! Wow and I thought it was one of the pack haha! Then something weird happen I don't know if I have been hit or something but a horse came out of nowhere! And if I'm mistaken the horse have wings? Well I thought I lost it! I wasn't too surprise when I could hear the horse _thoughts_ what surprise me was that he look at the boy with respect? What the freak!

"**sup boss?"** the horse ask at the boy as if he could read his mind, I wanted to laugh but I kept spying behind some bushes that I sneak in quickly when I saw the wing, black haired horse. What happen next completely shock me more than when I found out about the Cullen's.

_"Hey blackjack. Did you find a place that you could stay?"_ the boy said! My mouth hang wide open I'm sure while I'm still in my wolf form I look darn stupid but right then I didn't care so I kept listening.

**"ya bet boss! And is not too far away from where you are staying!"** the horse said excitingly. The boy look happy as if It please him that his 'friend' would be near him.

"Good. That makes me feel better" the boy said out loud he patted the horse.

**"soo boss how was your family reunion cause ya know you look like ya thinking…"** the horse, Black jack said worryingly. Did I mention this is really creepy what the heck is wrong with this kid? Then it hit me maybe he is a vampire but he couldn't cause I could hear his heart beating and he didn't smell bad he smell like the ocean breeze which was weird but at the same time he smells good but how can he talk to wing looking horses?

"I don't know Black jack something about Bella's fiancé is wrong…" the boy said worriedly. Wait did he said Bella as THE Bella that I love? I listen for more.  
><strong>"And why is that boss?"<strong> Black jack ask

"Could you stop calling me boss?" the boys ask. The horse shake his head no. the boy sighs and continues.

"Like I was saying Edward is abnormally pail, he is abnormally beautiful, he move gracefully, and his eyes are golden like… like Kronos golden eyes!" the boy exclaim agitated. He was right to be suspicious he must be the smartest guy I have ever 'meet' but who the hell is kronos? The horse shudder and the dog wince. I guess this Kronos guy was bad.

"**do you think he is a monster?"** Black jack ask. The dog wailed its tail happily and barks really loud. The boy grinned and said "if he is a monster he would not know what hit him!" he said happily "I haven't fight a single monster since the battle in Manhattan. Plus I have to defend my cousin. Well black jack my friend go rest I see you tomorrow okay?" the boy said wistfully.

**"What ya gonna do right now?"**The horse asks. Mrs. O' Larry lay down and started to snore. The boys looks down at her and answer.

"I'm going for a swim. I need time to know what to do." The boy said scrunching his eyebrows and looking like a toddler. His worry expression didn't go with his eyes because they look very friendly. Blackjack nodded sprang his wings and fly away I stare at him with amazement. I was back to reality because the dude jumps of the cliff. I run to see if I have to jump after him in case he needed me but the water seem to cushion his fall and the next thing I saw was the boy swimming like a motor boat. I was so confuse I have no idea what had just happen. I walk to my dad's house and nobody was excited to see me anymore we all have a confuse expression we look ridiculous because we were still in the wolf form but we just stare at each other trying to define what I just saw.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

PERCY'S P.O.V

After I got out of the Swan's house I headed to the beach, I wanted to get out of the awkwardness that was inside the house. When I got to the beach I walk to a hill, in there were a lot of trees and plants so I can talk freely to Blackjack. I waited for a little while when suddenly Mrs. O' Larry pop out of the shadows, she gave me a sloppy kiss and barked happily and then Blackjack came out of the sky. After we talked, I had the feeling someone was watching me. I looked around but I didn't saw nobody just the head of some caramel color wolf but I didn't give him much attention because if would wanted to attack me would have done it when he had the chance. He probably was stalking Mrs. O' Larry, oh well after I finish talking with Blackjack I went for a swim and I felt like I was back in camp the only difference was the water was much colder, I don't have my friends here to hang out and I was at the other end of the country. I went under water I saw a bunch of salmon fish and when they saw me, they would chanted 'Lord!'

Or 'son of the sea god! Son of the sea god!'I just smile at them and said 'hey guys, could you please stop chanting. No big deal here you know?' they stop chanting. But I heard someone said 'he is so cool. And even the most modest' if you could blush under water I probably did. I don't know how long I've been under water but I fear I have to go back to the Swans house, I make a note to Irish message Annabeth and tell her about my suspicions of the Cullen's being monsters. I know she would come up with something that's why I call her wise girl. So I came out of the water, the sun was low so it looked like the water was swallowing it, the clouds were orange, purple, pink, and blue all at once so pretty much the view was amazing. I wanted to lay there and watch the twilight but I knew better to stay in the woods, not because I was scare but because I was new here and Charlie would think something has happen to me and he would make a 'rescue' mission and I didn't need that. So I start walking, heading back to the Swans car when a shiny silver Volvo came up to view and halt in front of, then the passenger window rolled down and Bella came up to view.

"Percy get in" she said sweetly, but at the same time kind of demanding. I shudder and I got in the back, I sat next to Alice, Edwards's sister. Before I could ask where we were going Bella speak.

"Why would you in the beach Percy?" she ask "we pass here and we never saw you we were worried" she said but something about her tone was weird like she was trying to get information.

"Sorry guys I was just up in that hill" I said pointing to the tallest and were the trees were well crowded. "I was watching the sun set and I guess I fall uh, fall asleep. I didn't even notice until right now and so I just started walking and here I am…" I said the lie came out naturally well it wasn't that could tell them I went for a swim cause the water is too cold and plus I don't have trunks and I was perfectly dry I almost forgot about that. Edward and Alice exchange worried glances over the review mirror, I looked at them suspiciously I can feel that they both are thinking whether I was telling the truth or not. _Yes they are definitely monster_, I thought.

I can also tell Bella knew something but I didn't say a thing. We drive in silent and it was killing me, I was anxious to get to the house (I know huh ironic that I want to go back) but being with them makes me mad also insecure and I don't even know why. Maybe because they are so awkward and so still it's like they are not even breathing and I just ugh. So when we got to the house I said my good bye's to Edward and Alice and I walk to the house, Charlie was laying in the couch watching ESPN when he looked up, he smile.

"Hey Percy, so where you go?" he ask.

"I went to the beach" I said in a cheerful voice. Charlie notice.

"I take you like the beach?"He ask. I nodded, he smile.

"Good, so did you meet anybody there?" he ask, I shake my head no.

"Oh well I'm glad you like it" he said "there is coke and fried fish that Bella make today if you want. It's in the refrigerator" he said. I thank him and headed to the kitchen and find Bella already eating and in front of her there was another dish with fried fish and mash potatoes and a glass of coke.

"Hey" she said "have a seat" she gesture to the seat in front of her, where the food was.

"Eat" she order so I did.  
>"So" I said.<p>

"None just nervous you know" she said. I nodded.

"So do you like someone Percy?" she ask while scooping a piece of fish. I smile.

"Yeah. I do actually I'm dating her for about a month" I said smiling remembering about the last couple of weeks, which were the best in my life, I remember that under water kiss and when we told Thalia the only thing she had said was 'well is about time!', Nico was pretty much the same and when we told my mom she hugged Annabeth and me so fiercely we were choking. Mr. Chase, Annabeth's dad, looked happy for us and though we have not tell our godly parents I have a feeling they know and since they haven't done anything I think they are okay with It or at least my dad is but lady Athena I'm not so sure she likes it but she wouldn't hurt Annabeth so we were in cool terms. Bella was studying me and she smile fondly like she knew how I felt, which in a way she does, I guess that's why she is marrying her 'monster'.

"I take you like her a lot" she stated. I nodded.

"How long do you know her?" she ask.

"Since I was 12, so about 4 years" I said. She nodded. I finish my food; I got up and headed to the sink to wash the dishes when Bella stop me.

"No, its okay. You go to bed you look tire" she said. I look at her and there it was again that fire in her eyes like she want to get information from me she compose herself and smile and rub my hair.

After I got into my room I notice there wasn't a restroom so I headed out only to hear Bella closing the door of her room behind her. I sigh and headed to the restroom, I fished a drachma out of my pocket and I was looking where I could make a good rainbow. I found some jewels that I could use so I started to make the rainbow in the tub and said the reincarnation "Oh goddess of the rainbow show Annabeth Chase long Island, New York!" I heard a thud outside the door I'm assuming Bella close the door again or something, but right then I didn't care because Annabeth's face came up to view.

"Seaweed brain!" she said smiling my heart did some jumping jacks when I saw her.

"sooo how'd it went?" she ask excitedly. She saw my expression and her smile turn into a frown.

"Percy what happen?" she ask worriedly. So I told her everything and what I think of my cousin's fiancé, she was thinking hard

"I don't know Percy, for what you said they might be, but why haven't they attack you… not that I want them to. But I don't know you should spy on them I would finish this design that I'm doing and I would be on my way I would bring Nico and Thalia with me if there are more well we don't want to miss all the fun now we?"she said grinning, I couldn't help myself but to giggle a little.

"I miss you already wise girl" I said she laugh and blush.

"I miss you to seaweed brain I'll see you tomorrow Kay?" she said. I grinned wider and I wish her good night and then I swung my arm across the rainbow and the image disappear I was alone I saw a shadow in the creek of the door mmm? I walk out the restroom but I didn't see anybody so I walk back to my room put my pajamas and dreams found me instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

BELLAS P.O.V.

Top of Form

I know I shouldn't eavesdrop on Percy, but I wanted to know why he was talking in the restroom. Up to this point I couldn't make up what was he talking about, because the water from the tub was running so it was really difficult to hear, so I gave up and headed to my room. After I enter my room, I heard the door of the restroom creek and the sum footsteps. I hoped Percy didn't suspect I eavesdropped on him since my door can be laud. I sigh only 2 more days for my wedding, I took a deep breath and went to my room window and gaze out side. I open the window so Edward could come in. I change into my pajamas and lay on my bed, when suddenly I heard a soft thud and the next thing I knew Edward was laying right next to me. He smile at me and kiss my forehead.  
>"So, did you found out more info about the kid?" he ask. I shake my head no.<br>"Not much. Only that he has a girlfriend, but that's about it. I tried to eavesdropped on him, because he was talking in the restroom with a girl" I frown and continuo "I couldn't make out what he was saying so I gave up and enter my room" I finish looking at him. He was frowning obviously he was trying to figure about what the heck is wrong about my cousin.  
>"I- well Jacob is here-"<br>"Jacob is here!" I cried, Edward raised an eyebrow. I smile sheepishly and nodded for him to go on.  
>"He actually was supposed to get here for the wedding, a gift, you know the best man? But he came up to our house and he… uh told us something disturbing." Edward finished, I could tell he was very upset about something.<br>"What happen?" I whisper. He locked eyes with me and I could tell this has something to do with Percy, he notice that I have come with the answered and continuo.  
>"Jacob was very confuse, he told us that a boy who has blown-wind black hair and sea-green eyes… well he said while he was in his wolf form he could understand animals. But he said he saw a horse that has wings talking to Percy." Edward said studying my expression carefully. I don't know what to think.<br>"So... what now, what are we going to do?" I ask. And just as I said that I  
>realized what was coming I wasn't going to like it. <p>

PERCY'S P.O.V

I dreamed, I was under water. Not that I complain, although I have no idea why I was there, because the last time I was underwater was before the war but that was the last month. Anyway I swim around and I enter the castle, I was still amazed when I got to my dad. He looked grim, he tried to smile at me but he didn't have that spark.

"Percy, my boy" he said and patted my back.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why am I here?" I asked.

"Percy, I think you already know," he said.

"Oh, about the Cullen's, I guess," I said. He nodded.

"You're right they are monsters but I don't know what they are so just be careful, Kay?" he said and my dream changed and it I saw Alice Cullen and some other people that i didnt reconogize but they looked like Alice AND Edward. Anyway they were in the forest, when suddenly Alice charged at mountain lion. I watch terrified, Alice sank her teeth in the lion's neck not even caring for the fur in the way. The lion fought under Alice grip, then the lion stopped fighting and Alice dropped the lion's body. My dream self gapped at the scene and when Alice looked directly in my direction blood was trickling down her mouth. And it hit me the Cullen's are vampires!

So in the morning I was the first one up, at least that's what I thought because Charlie had left a note that, said: Percy help you're self at home and Bella be with Percy. Hang out or something, I'll see you kids at night.

Charlie.

I walk to the refrigerator open it and grab the milk; I found a bowl and pour the milk and pour cereal in it. I tried not to look incredulous when Bella walk in to view, she smile and sat in front of me. I give her the note, when she finish reading it she look up.

"So what you wanna do today? We could go to the Cullen's house later in the evening" she said. I just nodded.

"Bella do you mind if some of my friends come?" I ask her. Her face lit up.  
>"Sure Percy, when are they coming?" she ask.<p>

"um, today…"I said studying her she nodded.

"what time?" she ask.

"about in 30 minutes" I said.

"so you want me to drive you to the airport" she ask. I shake my head no.

"if you don't mind, can I borrow you truck?" I ask innocently, she thought about it.

"sure, do you have a license?" she ask . I nodded.

"Okay then, here," she said while handing me the keys. I said my good byes and hoped inside the truck, it roar when the engine starts and it wasn't really fast, but at least I would get to pick up my friends and together we could decide what to do with the vampire family. I fear there would be a fight, but what bother me the most was that I think Bella knows already about her blood-sucker fiancé.

When I got to the airport I was tackled by Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse (which didn't looked to happy) stayed away from me she just nodded which I guess was a nicest hi I had ever got from her. After we greeted each other, I told them what had happen including all looked grim the only one unfazed was Clarisse.

We decided to go the beach. There weren't too many people in the beach which was good; we sat in one of the benches in there when we notice a group of boys and one girl. They all were well muscle even the girl, when they notice that I was looking at them they looked at me with distaste some of them gaze at us with confusion. My friends all looked at each other wondering why they look so mad at us. Grover was the first to speak.

"I smell a lot of monsters in here and the smell comes from them," he said gesturing with his head to the group of boys. They all looked up when Grover said they were monsters. Oh great, just great. That's what we needed a bunch of other monsters, one of them a big dude with rusted color skin was arguing with them. He said another thing and they all nodded, he and another boy ,who looked younger than him maybe 15, started to make their way to us. When they reach us the big dude said "I'm Jacob, come with me," he order. I smirk.  
>"and now why we would do that?" I said, he glare at me. I glare back.<p>

"Because, we want to talk with you," he said as if it was obvious.

"Whose WE?" Annabeth ask. The rest of nodded.

"PLUS what DO you want?" Thalia said through grunting teeth, I could tell she doesn't like this and she was ready to battle Clarisse was the same. Nico was studying the boys as to see which one he would take. Jacob sigh as if he already knew we would said that although there was an evil spark in his eyes, the other one didn't looked too anxious.

"Oh don't worry, we don't want to hurt you," he said and I could tell he really mean it, I was the next one to speak.

"You still haven't answerd whose WE," I said anxiously wanting to know who were WE. But I have a feeling I already know.

"Bella," I said "and her FIANCE," I spat. Jacob and his friend looked at each other something pass between then and nodded to each.

"How'd you know?" Jacob ask. I just shudder.  
>"Take us with them and you would have the answers you seek," I said my friends looked at me we all nodded we would fight if something about them we would like I was excited.<p>

We follow Jacob in his motorcycle, while we were in Bella's truck; he took us to a narrow street in the forest. We drive for like 10 minutes until we saw a big house, where Bella and a very looking family of vampires stare at us. 'Well this is going to be fun' I thought, Bella in the other hand looked desperate like she could not grasp what was going on. But we did, a fight was coming and we were ready.


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys im really glad for your comments and all! this one is alittle bit shorter so sorry bout that. hope you like this chapter.

i will post soon! enjoy!

JACOB'S P.O.V

After I take the group of 'kids' to the Cullen's house, I could smell the smell of decomposed corpses combine with citruses. I gagged. I tried to smell the group of kids, which they smell a lot better; they all have different auras. Except for 2, the emo looking kid and the other boy who said my pack and I smelled like monsters. How did he smelled us, I have no idea but I thought it was creepy. Anyway when we reached the Cullen's, they all looked mad except for Bella, who looked scare, I turn off my motorcycle and wait for the kids to get out off Bella's truck. When they get out they all looked like they were studying us, specially the blond haired girl, the dude that I saw in the forest step in front of the rest of his group. We could all tell he was the leader because the other kids looked at him with respect.

"So… what's up?" the kid said, the other kids groaned. He turned around and glare at his friends.

"Let me re-state that, what you need?" he said, the Cullen's all looked at Bella it was obvious they wanted her to start first. Bella looked at all of us meanwhile one of the kids group, the one with a goatee beard, told the other kids something. Of course they didn't know that we could hear them. He said "Perce! They all smell like monsters!" in a panic voice. The Cullen's and I snapped our heads to him, he flinch. I couldn't take it anymore; I wanted to know what are they?

"What do you mean, we smell like _monsters_?" I said; the Cullen's glared at me irritated even Bella. I didn't care.

"I mean the Cullen's might be, but me?" I continuo, the bloodsuckers growled, I glare back. The kids gasped, Bella looked disparate.

"Bella, what are they?" the black haired kid said, Bella looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean? Percy," she said nervously. So that was his name.

"I mean, we know they are monsters just what _kind_?" Percy said like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes, I'm starting to like this kid, and he seems cool enough to hang out. Edward was glaring at the kids, no one flinch from his murderous glare in fact they looked amused one of them, a girl that looked like a wrestle player she was still pretty though, looked like she wanted to take Edward Cullen down to a fight. Aw man, I would so pay to see his butt get kick.

"What makes you think, the Cullen's are monsters?" Bella said angrily, Percy rolled his eyes.

"Stop rolling the ball Bella, you know they are monsters," Percy said "plus YOU brought us here, for some reason and we want to know what that reason is" he said annoyingly.

"What are you?" she said, looking at everybody in the kids group. The group shuddered.

"We won't tell you, until you tell us!"Screamed the wrestler looking girl, there was a lot of agreements in the group. I was getting annoyed of all the drama.

"_THEY are vampires!"_I blurted out, the kids looked at me, I expected them to gasp or back away but instead they all looked like they were about to throw up.

"And how would YOU know?" asked Percy, I shuddered.

"Cause I'M a werewolf!" I said, at that they all gasped, I grinned.

"_JACOB!"_ Bella hissed; I looked at her.

"WHAT? I was getting annoyed at the 'what are you?' and 'we won't tell you, until you tell us!' bah!" I said. I looked at them, they all were grinning at me. I grinned back.

"Thanks and what's your name?" Percy asked.

"My name is Jacob Black-" before I could finish, Edward launched himself at Percy. I don't what happen, but the next thing I knew Percy had a sword, about the size of his arm, in Edward's throat. There was a moment of silence before the kids armed themselves. They all started to attacked at the Cullen's, not that I mind, I just stared at them in amazement. The wrester looking girl attacked at Jasper, who looked like he was about to pee his pants, he said something about 'why can't I calm her down!' the girl slashed a spear, that looked like electricity was emerging from it. She hit Japer on the chest and sent him flying; he crashed to a tree, the girl walked towards him like she was in no hurry. She punched him in the face so hard his face cracked and he passed out cold. The emo looking boy attacked Carlisle, who didn't looked too happy to fight, the boy noticed this he throw away his black sword. He used his fist, but he appeared and disappeared in different places so fast Carlisle faint, the boys grinned happily and picked up his sword and watch the show like I was. The gothic/punk looking girl attacked little Alice, who was dancing instead of fighting, the girl was getting tire because her slashes were getting slower. Alice notices this and attempts to hit the girl but she backed away quickly so the blow hit the girl cheek. The girl backed down with surprise, she grabs her wrist and rubbed a bracelet and out of nowhere a shield appears. The shield was so horrible I fell in my butt; the shield has a gorgon face stamped in it. Alice was so startled by her shield she yelped and backed away from her, and then the girl said 'feel my lightnings! You bloodsucker lynch!' and thunder came out of nowhere and hit Alice. I was dumbfounded, these people were awesome! I would have laugh for the fact that Alice spiky hair was sticking straight up but I didn't laugh because I was in shock; Alice pass out cold. I looked to my right to see, blond to blond fight. Now this I got see! Rose was growling at the blond girl, she glared at her with so much force Rose stopped growling then the blond girl grab a Yankees cap from her pocket and put it on; she disappear. The next thing I knew Rosalie had a confuse expression before she hit the ground, she didn't move after that. The blond girl appears again holding the cap, she turned to her friends and smile then she turned to Percy, she laugh. I looked at her like she was crazy and then I notice why was she laughing, Percy had a mini hurricane and he was laughing at the expression Edward had on his face. Percy hit the looked dumbfounded Edward with the butt of his sword; he hit him so hard Edwards left shoulder broke and fell on the ground. I had forgotten about Bella until I heard her scream, Percy's hurricane broke apart and everybody looked at her like she just dropped out from the sky, she had tears running down her check. I rush over to her. She hugged me quickly and then she rushed to the fainted Edward, mean while the kids were gathering the Cullen's bodies (minus Esme because she was out shopping) next to Edward. All I could think was 'this was the best day ever', I turned to the group of kids and said, "NOW can you tell us what you guys are?" grinning. Percy laugh "sure!" he said, "But first lets uh… tied this bloodsuckers and take them inside their 'lair'" he said excitingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so here is chapter 9 and i wanted to say thnx for all your comments! *you guys know who you are 'wink' 'wink'* so i hope you guys enjoy this! lol peace =D**

CHAPTER 9

BELLA'S P.O.V.

I have no idea what just happen, because I just saw my cousin and his friends kicked my new to be family butts. They all fought like demons; the Cullen's seemed like they were having troubled with the kids! They fought less than 5 minutes, and every one of the Cullen's… fainted? I dint understand. How can these groups of teenagers, who are barely younger than I 'am, can fight powerful vampires whit out breaking a sweat? I couldn't even move, when the fight started, I just stared in shock. I recovered my wits, when I saw Percy cracked Edwards shoulder. I screamed, every one of the kids shot me looks like I just fall out of the sky but I didn't care, and rushed to my fallen boyfriend. The kids dragged my soon to be family next to Edward. They tied them all together, even Edward, though his arm was reassembling to his body again which I was grateful for, I was not happy that they tied them. I heard Percy, order his friends to take the Cullen's inside the house, so they would explain what are they, I couldn't believed my luck. Was the whole world infested with supernatural beings? And why was I always have to figured it out? I watched how the kids dragged my family inside the house, they walked in like they own the place. I saw Jacob grinning like an idiot to kids like they were the best thing ever. I walked inside the house, glared at everybody, and I sat down next to the Cullen's.

"Oh, come on, Bella," Percy said. "THEY attacked us first. What did you wanted to kill us or something?" he said expectedly. I shudder and shook my head no. I was seeing red spots, I wanted to punch Percy and his friends and I wanted to punch Jacob. But I knew that punching Jacob would only cause my hand some broken bones; Jacob in the other hand was laughing along with a buff looking girl.

"Oh… man… you guys… were awesome… the Cullen's were… like…like 'uh what just happen?' and fainted… ha-ha!" Jacob said between laughs, I have never seen him laughing like that before it almost make me want to crack a smile but I didn't.

"Yeah! That was fun, I miss not fighting with monsters!" the buff girl said. The Cullen's were starting to wake up and the laughing stop.

"Oh my God! Are you guys, okay?" I asked, they growled. They struggled to get out of their tied, but they couldn't.

"I wouldn't fight to get out," Percy warned. "Because the more you fight it the tighter the ropes would get."

Jacob giggled and I just glared at him before I fixed my attention to the Cullen's.

"What are you?" Alice asked, everyone fixed their eyes at her and she flinched. I have never seen her so scare and confuse that it make me want to cry. Thunder rolled in the sky, even though the sky had no clouds. Percy looked in some kind of trance; his friends looked at him expectedly like they were waiting for his verdict. Percy shudder and nodded to his friends; they smiled.

"Okay, we would tell you who we are," Percy said. "But first we have to explain things so you'll understand. Annbeth if you..?" he said to the blond curly haired girl and I realized this was his girlfriend, well I can see why he likes her she is gorgeous. She was tall, athletic looking, tan, and her eyes were stormy gray that looked like she was thinking various stuff at the same time. Rosalie growled, I don't blame her she was prettier than she is. Rosalie was jealous.

"Okay, do does any of you know about Greek mythology?" she asked in a voice that sounded like politician. We nodded.

"Like… Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the Minotaur, the furies? You mean them?"Jacob asked. We looked at him stunned, who knew he would be the one to answered, Annabeth nodded. The others looked a little pail and looked around as if waiting for something to sneak and attack them.

"Yeah, them… though don't say their names while we are here, okay?" Annabeth said.

"Why are YOU scared of them? And what does some stupid myths have to do with you?" Edward asked trough grunting teeth's, the kids glared at him and he shut up. Percy stepped forward, but Annabeth stopped him and continue.

"Well I'm getting to that, and are you not a myth, Edward?" she said in a dangerous voice, I just realizes how terrible would be to have this people to be your enemies, I could tell that the Cullen's noticed this to. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I thought so; anyway the Greek gods and goddess sometimes meddled with mortals-"

"You mean like children of the gods? Like Hercules?" Jacob asked, his eyes wide like something he realized something. I looked at the Cullen's, but they to looked as confused as I was. Annabeth nodded and finish.

"Yeah like children of the gods…" she paused to let that sink in. we gasp.

"YOU'RE telling us that they are such thing as GODS AND GODDESES?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying," she said. "WE are children of those gods and goddeses." We gasped.

"But they are JUST myths. Ridicules myths! How can you be their children? Didn't the gods died like a bazillion of years ago?" Edward asked, the rest of us nodded.

"What? Did you think they would change? Oh they haven't change alright they are very much alive! And they don't appreciate for them to be called 'Ridicules Myths' cause they could blast you on the spot!" Annabeth said. We stared at them.

"So you're..?"I said afraid of the answer.

"We are half-blood… more specifically demigods" Percy said for the first time.

"Meaning?" Edward asked. Everyone grunted from the group of kids.

"Well we found someone slower than Percy! I did not see that coming" the girl, with punk/ gothic look, said with delight. Everyone in the group laughed, while Percy pouted.

"We are half HUMAN… and half GOD" Annbeth said like she was dealing with a toddler.

"Oh man! That is so cool!" Jacob cried, "So do you have like some super powers or something?" he asked. Just then Esme and Emmet walked in with a bunch of white bags, wedding goodies. They walked without noticing their family tied in some kind of super rope, Emmet looked around and finally notice his family and the group of kids. His eyes widen but he had some twinkle in them to. He started laughing, the Cullen's glared at him, and the kids stared at Emmet like he was crazy and then they smile. Esme came into view.

"Emmet why ar-" she gasped. "What happen?" she said, but she too, looked like she wanted to laugh.

"How about we go outside and we show you who we are?" Percy said, we nodded.

"Okay then, Thalia, Nico can you guys free them," he said. Thalia and Nico, who are the ones with the darkest cloths, went to free the Cullen's.

"Just don't freak out okay?" Percy said and the Cullen's Jacob, who looked like he had an shot of extra sugar because he was jumping with happiness, and I walked out side with the kids in front of us. I walked next to Edward, who looked murderous, holding hands. We reached the field, were we play baseball, when the kids turned to face us.

"Okay I'll go first" the buff girl said. "I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and I'm the grakon slayer! Ares blessed me so I'm invulnerable," Clarisse said, Emmet snorted.

"yeah right!" he said. Clarisse turned to him.

"would you try to 'break' my arm perhaps?" Clarisse taunted him. Emmet stand in front of the girl, grabbed her arm, and try to break it, but nothing happen. Clarisse pushed Emmet away.

"Now you believe me?" she asked, he nodded.

"I'm next!" the boy, that looked emo, said. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and the ghost king!" he said and as to prove his point he trusted out his hands and the ground shake and then out of it skeletons in Greek armors kneel in front of Nico, who was smiling fondly at them, and then the skeletons face us. Edward stepped in front of me protectively.

"You are dismiss," Nico said and the skeletons disappeared. We looked at him in awe.

"Well I'm next," said a boy, who has a goatee beard. "I'm Grover Underwood, god of the wild," he finished we gasped again.

"Can you show us a trick?" Jacob asked shyly. Grover nodded. We waited but then a breeze that smell like wild flowers and other exquisite scents came whit it, we all looks at him and he nodded. Wow!

"Well, it looks like I'm next!" said Thalia excitedly. "I'm Thalia Grace, but if you ever call me Grace I'll kill you!" she warned us.  
>"and you don't want that" Percy said.<br>"that is so true!" Nico said while every one of them laugh, even Jacob, we just stared at them confuse.  
>"I'm the daughter of Zeus, king of the gods, and I'm the liniuent of Artemis, which means I can never date and I don't age. I'm not immortal though I can die in battle" she finish with thunder all around her.<p>

"well we can all agree she is as dramatic as Zeus…just kidding!"Percy said looking at the sky while the others laugh.

"oh my gods, I just realized, Percy is older than Thalia," Nico said the group rolled their eyes at him.

"No duh! Even I knew that!" Percy said while Nico pouted. Even the Cullen's cracked a smile.

"Um… Percy? You realized you just called yourself dumb right?" Annabeth asked while the laughter got lauder and Percy was blushing.

"Okay I'm next!" Annbeth said, "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategies and I'm also the architecture of Olympus." We nodded

"Well then I' m next!" Percy said. "Wait do I have to say all my title?" he asked looking embarrassed. Thunder.

"Well that answers you question" Thalia said, looking sympathetic, I raised my eyebrows.

"Ugh! Fine. I'm Perseus, but call me Percy, Jackson. I'm the son of Poseidon god of the sea, earth shaker, and father of horse. I'm the defeater of the titan lord Kronos, Hyperian, Iapetus, Atlas, and Ares…" he looks at Clarisse; she rolled her eyes. "And I'm the hero of Olympus," he finished. We all looked at him in awe. 'No way' I thought.

"Do a trick!" Jacob said the others laughed.

"What? I'm the dog now?" Percy asked and even Edward laughed. Then out of nowhere a mini hurricane was surrounding him and as just as quickly as it came it left.

"Now, you believe us?" Annabeth asked some pride in her voice. We nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! happy new year! i hope everyone had a good winter break! anyway sorry for not posting but i did have some technical dificulties and then i got my laptop all fixed and i got it a few day back but i wount tell you all the troble so i hope you enjoy this i would post soon! plz review (and srry if you see some... bad grammar!) you can comment on it too! thanx enjoy! =D**

chapter 10

PERCY'S P.O.V.

After we told the Cullen's, Bella, and Jacob, about who we are we decided to just hang out and get to know each other better. So we went inside the Cullen's house and walked to their living room, which looked like black mirrors all around us because you could see your own reflection whenever you went. Bella was the first one to break the ice among us.

"So… how'd you know about the Cullen's?" she said warily.

"Well they are too pale, they are gracious when they move, they have perfect complexions," I said. But they all looked confuse.

"We weren't exactly sure what kind of monsters you were…" I said carefully. "We just knew that you were. Plus Grover over here," I gesture towards him in my left. "Is a satyr and he can smell monsters and stuff." I finished and study everybody, they all looked like they understand better, which was a relieved.

"So do you have any power?... because from what I learned," everybody from my group rolled their eyes when Annabeth said 'learned', when is she never learning? Wait I know… when she is with me, which means most of the time lately but still she knows a lot. "Some of the vampires have some kind of power that they use to get their prey, err... No offence," she finished looking at Bella.

"You are right Annabeth some of us have some kind of power," said one of the Cullens. He had blond hair.

"Well?" Clarisse said, "aren't ya gonna tell us?" she demanded. We all nodded, despite that I thought the way she said it was kind of rude. I still wanted to know.

"I'm Carlisle," said the guy that looked like a super model, he had blond hair, average height, and a slim but defined body structure. "I don't have any powers, I'm a doctor-"

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR!" we all shouted, how can a vampire be a doctor? Wouldn't that be like… wrong? Does he suck his patients' blood? I kind would feel scare if he was my doctor, I think I would feel better if the Stoll's were my doctors ,then a vampire, at least they would not see me like I was a desert. They would only take my wallet and prank me and I could take that instead of a vampire sucking my blood though my throat using it like a straw.

"Yes, I'm a doctor; you see human blood doesn't affect me. At first it did, but I taught myself and I started to feed myself with animal's blood instead." He finished, we all stared at him in awed or some of us, like Grover, looked angry.

"You all feed from animals?" Thalia asked with distaste. All the Cullen's nodded.

"What kind of powers do you have then?" Nico said, trying to light up the mood, I interrupted them before they could speak.

"We still don't know some of your names," I pointed out to the blond chick, the bulky dude, and the other chick, who looked a lot nicer than the blond one. There were a lot of 'oh, yeah!' and 'that's right!'

"Well this is Esme," Carlisle said pointing to the woman, who looked a lot nicer than the blond one; she had brown hair, slim body, and average height. "She's my wife"

"Hello. Nice to meet you kids!" Esme said sweetly, we all said our hellos. "And I don't have any powers just like my husband." We nodded.

"I'm Jasper," said a guy that looked like he was suffering. He looked like he wanted to eat us. He was pale, like the others, blond hair, slim body, and he had a lot of scars; they all looked like half crescent moons and then I notice they were the shape of bites. _Well that gotta hurt, _I thought.

"And I have the powers to control emotions," he said, glancing at Clarisse.

"That's cool!" Nico said. We nodded.

"But for some reason I can't control Clarisse emotions," Jasper said frustration ringing in his voice. We all looked at Clarisse. I thought about it.

"Well maybe is because she is the daughter of the god of war," I said. My group gasped and looked stunted. I rolled my eyes, why they all have to think I'm stupid?

"What do you mean Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," I started. "When I'm near Ares I feel like I can't control my emotions at all. I would feel all angry all of a sudden and I can't think straight. So I was thinking maybe Jasper can't control Clarisse's emotions because of that," I finished feeling pretty great. My friends looked shocked, Annabeth was grinning like crazy.  
>"I told you he wasn't stupid!" annabeth cried. I flash her a smile before I got what she said.<p>

"Hey!" I cried my friends laughed.

"Well I think what Percy said is about just right. Good job Percy!" Annabeth congratulated me. _Seriously was it too hard for them to think I can be smart_? I thought.

"Well I guess that could be it," Jasper said. "Because I can feel your emotions." He finished.

"I guess I feel lucky, "Clarisse said smiling. "Cause while you punks get to be control by emotion. I won't be control ha-ha! That's wonderful." She said pretty pleased.

"That just sad," Nico said faking a tear. Clarisse smirked.

"I'm Emmet," said a bulky dude, with crop brown short hair. "And I'm the strongest one in here! And the cool one too." Emmet said while the others from his group smirked. We smiled at him, he looks cool enough. "Oh! And I don't have any powers," he finished.

"I'm Rosalie," the blond chick said, she was the prettiest of the entire group with long wavy blond hair, slim body and Barbie kind of like face. She reminded me of the Aphrodite's girls back at camp, because some of them think highly of themselves and Rosalie looked almost as them. "And I don't have any powers," she finished coldly glaring at Annabeth. I guess she resents her because Annabeth is more beautiful than she is. Annabeth just smiled at her. I wanted to laugh but I didn't.

"I'm Alice, and I have the power to see the future," Alice said.

"Wait, how can you have the power to see the future if we already have an oracle?" Grover asked. My group shake our head no. we also wanted to know.

"You have an oracle?" Alice asked a little hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, we do. She doesn't see the future. She can predict prophesies that affect the future," Annbeth said. Alice nodded.

"have you got any prophesies?" she asked. We all nodded.

"Yeah…" we all said in unision.

"So did it come true?" Alice asked again.  
>"Yeah. One of the most resent one was a month ago… it well in the end it turn out well though we lost a lot of friends in the process." Annabeth said, we all looked down remembering the fallen heroes.<p>

"What do you mean?" Bella asked softly.

"There was a war; we called it the Battle of Manhattan. In the war we fought a lot of monsters, half-bloods, and titans-" Annabeth explained.

"What happen? We didn't hear of any battles. And what do you mean with the titans?" Edward asked.

"well I have to tell you from the very beginning so you would understand" Annabeth said. They agreed.

"a few decades ago Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a pact that they would never have any more children. Because there was this prophecy that said that one of the big 3 gods, those are what we called them, kids would either destroy or save Olympus. So the big 3 swear on the river Styx they wouldn't have any kids. But 24 years ago Zeus fell for a woman and out of that woman Thalia was born. When Hades heard about Thalia well… the river is pretty strict, Hades sent the most horrible monster out to hunt her. Thalia run away and she befriend… Luke, they run away togher and fought monsters in the way. Then I run away when I was 7, and I found Thalia and Luke and they took care of. Luke gives me a knife," Annabeth showed them the knife. "So I would protect myself. We fought monsters the whole time, when we found Grover he said he would take us to this place where we would be safe. So we followed him, but the whole time we were chased by monsters and when we were almost by our destination… Thalia sacrificed herself so we could be safe. Zeus took pity of her and he turned her into a pine tree." Annabeth said, the cullens looked at Thalia with sympathy.

"7 years after what had happen to Thalia, a new half-blood came. He was beat up pretty bad, when he stumble in the big house, he just finished destroying the … minotaur and he was crying calling for his mother. Because the Minotaur kidnapped her. The boys friend had save his best friend-"

"Ah-ham? I'm his best friend!" Nico and Thalia said at the same time, but Annabeth continuo like she wasn't interrupted.  
>"I nurse him back to health," Annabeth said wistfully.<p>

"Who was the kid?" Bella asked.

"Percy woke up feeling miserable. To make the story short he was claimed by Poseidon, and was offered a quest to retrieve the lightning bolt of Zeus, since it was stolen and he was framed. He retrieved the bolt. A year later he went to the sea of monsters and retrieved the Golden Fleece with Clarisse, Grover and me. Then later that year I was kidnapped and so was Lady Artemis so Percy sneak out of camp so he can save me. He fought Atlas, hold the sky and save Lady Artemis too. His third year Percy, Grover, Tyson, Percy's Cyclops brother, and me went to the labyrinth, but we needed a clear sighted to be able to travel. So Rachel Elizabeth Dare guided us to the labyrinth and helps us prevent the destroy-meant of our camp. In his fourth year, well that was the hardest of all of us, he had a lot of emergency calls, everybody did. That year we learned about the great prophecy it was:

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze" _Annabeth said. We all looked down

"what did that mean?" Alice asked.

"Percy was a half-blood child of Poseidon, one of the eldest gods.He hit his 16th birthday after the Battle of Manhattan, despite all his near death experiences.Morpheus (the god of dreams/sleep) put every mortal in Manhattan to sleep."The hero" does not refer to Percy, but to Luke, whose soul was reaped by my knife, cursed because of a broken promise.Percy's choice to give Luke the knife allowing Luke to kill himself and therefore killing Kronos ended his days.Olympus was preserved because Percy chose to give Luke my knife so that Luke could get rid of Kronos by slicing his Achilles spot."

"Wow" Emmet commented we nodded.

"Okay! That's enough of all this and just so you know that prophecy happen a month ago! Now we should do something fun… like capture the flag! Yeah that's it we SHOUL play capture the flag vampires vs. demigods! Oh and Jacob we could play with you too but with you pack that would be awesome!" I said getting all exited at the thought. My friends all grinned at me and we waited for the Cullen's to answer. They agreed. We cheered and headed outside ready to beat the vampires!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys wow! i've been getting a lot of story alerts and of favorite stories and i wanted to say thankyou for following the story. so i hope you enjoy and plz tell me what you think! fire if you guys want to also!**

PERCY'S P.O.V

Since we dint knew the area, in which we were going to play, I was a bit nervous but at the same time I was excited. I think this would be the first time a group of half-bloods would play capture the flag with a gro- I mean _clan _ of vampires and I think that's why I was a lil' bit nervous yet Annabeth was the only one that seemed unnerves, I guess being a daughter of Athena makes you like that. And seeing her so confident, I started to calm down and eventually everyone else did too. So there we were Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, and I running in what looked like the north part of the forest, at least that's what I assumed, the Cullen's, plus Bella, headed to the south portion of the forest, the only one in the middle was Jacob. He was going to be the one that sees everything, kind of what Chiron would do back at camp, except Jacob doesn't know how to heel people, not that the Cullen's would need any care, but the rest of my group, mines Clarisse and I, would get hurt and Bella… I forgot about her, though she is a mortal, she doesn't act like one she acts like the Cullen's. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes one of them, like a vampire. I shudder and keep that thought aside and focused more on what we were going to do. After we got to a near river, we stopped and settled our blue color flag between some rock, so it would stand up properly, we listen to Annabeth's plan and like always her plans always impressed me. Annabeth's plan was simple yet logical at the same time Thalia, Nico, and I would do bordel patrol since we were the fastest out of all of the group Clarisse was good to but we knew she wanted to be in action so we let her be. Annabeth also said that combining the big three kids would give us an advantage since we could combine our powers and used them against our opponents, so we waited for Jacob to blow the whistle, we told him to give us at least 15 minutes so we could arrange ourselves and come with a plan. Annabeth came up to me and my heart did some jumping-jaks, like it would always did when Annabeth was near me, she smiled and gave me hugh.

"Good luck sea-weed brain and try not to be too hard with the Cullen's _if _they get near the flag, okay? And that's for you to Thalia!" she said grinning widely at Thalia, she just chuckle but eventually agreed. Annabeth turned back to me and gave me a quick kiss and disappeared with her Yankees cap and into the woods, Grover chuckled and went after Annabeth, Clarisse nodded to us laughed and run and disappeared in the woods as well. I heard her yelled "YEAH!"

We laughed, until we finally heard the whistle in the distance, and got ready for the game.

"It's game on!" I heard Nico said next to me with goofy smiled in his face.

I was on my position as so was Thalia and Nico, we were ready for any sneak attack; because Annabeth was sure the Cullen's were going to go in a direct attack since they were fast… really fast. Annabeth is the wiliest person I have ever met…but don't tell Athena, because she would first: beam at Annabeth, for being wily, and then she would turn to me and make my head pop like a balloon for 'insulting her intelligence and wisdom'.

I heard some noise like wind blowing in the trees, but the problem was there wasn't any wind. I stiffen Nico and Thalia noticed my reaction and they got more ready than they were all ready were, I listen more closely and felt a familiar tugging sensation in my gut… and then there was a soft thud and I swirled around and make a little tornado around Edward and send him flying about ten feet from the flag. I run towards Edward, Thalia and Nico were already busy fighting. Thalia was fighting Jasper, she zapped him with lighting and every time he got zapped he went flying and hit some trees. She yelled something like 'don't try on calming me down! Or I'll fried you on the spot' after that Jasper didn't looked too trilled to attack Thalia anymore. Nico was fighting Alice, she was kind of like a dancing, moving gracefully, and avoiding every slash Nico attempted to get her. Nico was having a hard time and I could tell that at any moment he was going to bring his army of undead Greek soldier mean while I was fighting with Edward he was a good fighter I give him that, but it wasn't enough. I studied his movements and I realized he was trying to get me tire, so I stepped in the river. I heard some naiads giggled when I got in the water, but I didn't have any time to say hi right then, I focus in the flow of the river, I lifted my hands and the river obey it was only waiting for my command. I yelled and the river exploded just in time as Edward was jumping toward me, he went up like he was shot through a canon, I make my personal hurricane and when he was on his way down he meet up with the hurricane and I make sure that every time he would want to get out the winds will blow harder and the rain would get stronger and the lightening emerging from the hurricane would hit him harder. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Nico and his army of dead Greek warriors, the soldiers were holding down Alice pushing her down to the ground every time she would tried to get away though she stopped struggling when Nico draw his black stygian sword at her throat. Mean while Jasper looked like a hobo, his shirt was turn into pieces and burned spots were in the parts were there was some cloth, his blue dark jeans were singed all do way above his knees, his hair was frizzy and sticking up in weird directions, bur he stopped fighting Thalia when he noticed Nico's blade in Alice throat and he put his hand up in surrender.

**hope you guys enjoy it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! i know this chapter is way to short i promise i would post soon and hopefully the next chapter would be bigger (plz tell me what you think!) okay plz enjoy **

**p.s. I DO NOT OWN THE PJO AND THE TWILLIGHT SERIES, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN THE PJO AND THE TWILLIGHT SREIES..OUT!**

BELLA'S P.O.V

After the Cullen's and I left to the south part of the field, at full speed, we enter the woods and then stopped where a bunch of rocks were so we placed our red flag to the ground between some rocks, so it would be hard to get it out if tried.

"So we would go straight directly to their flag," Edward said. "Jasper and Alice would come with me-"

"But I want to go and get the flag too!" Emmet whined, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Bella would stay here," Edward continue like if he wasn't interrupted. "Emmet, Rosalie, and Carlisle would fight whomever is going to come and get the flag, Bella and Esme would stay and guard but they would not fight," he said turning his attention to Esme and I. I have to admit I was jealous, I wanted to play but I knew better than to argue with Edward and because these _half-bloods _weren't going to make things easy so is better not get involve.

15 minutes had passed when we heard Jacob blow his whistle, Emmet grinned like an idiot and Alice, Jasper, and Edward smiled at each other and left in bind of light. We waited until Emmet sprinted to Clarisse and soon they were having a wrestling match, Rosalie was attacked by a bunch of plants, the plants twisted and swirled in Rosalie's body she would break free sometimes but as soon as she was free another plant would started forming twisting again, the only ones left were Carlisle. I guessed they have the rest, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth guarding the flag, I grinned I was glad they thought of the Cullen's as a powerful match. But then something happen because when I turned around to check on the flag, the flag was simply…gone.

"Carlisle, the flag! The flag is gone!" I cried, and that's when we heard Jacob blow his whistle again. We lost.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! i know i said i was going to make this ch. bigger but i'm at school and i have to do work so i only have time to do this ch. short because i really wanted to post! you know b/c i hate the feeling of waiting and i guess you guys do too... so i guess i should post even if it is piece by piece what you guys think huh? so i hope you gus like this and i thankyou for your reviews, for the favorite stories, and alerts! i really, really,REALLY appreciated them... and i wanted to let guys know tht i'm working on a new story and i would let you guys know when would i post, but probably when i finish this one... i still dnt know when lol! enjoy!**

**p.s. I DO NOT OWN THE PJO AND THE TWILLIGHT SERIES, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN THE PJO AND THE TWILLIGHT SREIES..OUT!**

PERCY'S P.O.V

After we heard Jacob blow the whistle, we cheered and jogged to the center of the field. The Cullen's jogged beside us with shocked printed all over their faces, Annabeth's plan worked perfectly find, as always, what a surprise. When we got where Jacob was, Annabeth was holding the five feet tall flag, with a wide grin on her face. I smiled at her, from the distance I could hear Clarisse cheering "YEAH! WOO! WAY TO GO MISS PRINCES!" Nico laughed along with Thalia and Jacob, my smile grew wider and Annabeth started to giggled. When everyone was around, the Cullen's smiled at each other, while Clarisse was giving high fives to us.

"Well, that was fun!" Emmet beamed, but I could tell he was sincere, so I walked up in front and extended my hand, in front of me. He looked hesitant, but at the end he shocked it. His hand was freezing cold and his skin felt like stone and although I wanted to remove my hand, but I stayed put and tried not to be rude. And to be honest, I like the Cullen's, Bella was going to be fine with them and whatever her decision is I guess I would support her, even if it was crazy, I wanted for her to be happy.

"Let's go inside the house and have some chat, shall we?" Esme said very politely, we nodded and follow them towards the house.

BELLA'S P.O.V.

I have a feeling that the Cullen's were going to tell the demigods, about the Vulturies. I really didn't want to talk about them, but I guess they deserve to know. Every time I hear or talk about those _people _I would always get goose bumps or nightmares. So there we were, making our way to the living room, everyone was chanting with everyone, even Edward, who was talking with Annabeth and Alice. Edward was talking about some books and architecture and Alice was in love with Annabeth's hair, she asked something about what kind of shampoo and conditioner she uses, because her hair smelled really good, like lemon or something like that. Percy was laughing about something Jacob had said. Clarisse was talking to Emmet, something about wrestlers and basketball games. Nico was in deep conversation with Carlisle, who would frown at some of the things Nico would say. Thalia was talking with Rosalie, who smiled at some remark that Thalia said. Grover was talking with Esme, they nodded their heads when they tell or ask something to each other, that left me alone and I didn't really mind I like the quiet. I like to save this moment it felt so right, because I had all my soon to be family, my best guy friend, Jacob, I got see Percy again, and I make my self some new friends all of this was running in my mind until we got settled in the living room. Edward looked down at me and I nodded encouraging him to go on, so he turned back his attention to the demigods, which I still can't believed they are half-human and half-gods.

"We have to tell you about our kind," Edward said confidently. "The things we can do and most importantly… the Volturies." He finished hesitantly at this the demigods leaned in a little noticing the serious tone that Edward used…

**cliff hanger! grr jk =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys! i know its being a little while! soo i hope you guys enjoy it. Oh by the way the next chapter is going to have action because the story need action! okay dont forget to tell me what you guys think! fire is allow! enjoy! ps i dont own the pjo series and the twillight series! and thanks for you reviews and comments i really apreciated them!D**

* * *

><p>EDWARD'S P.O.V<p>

"We have to tell you about our kind," I said confidently. "The things we can do and most importantly… the Volturies," I stopped to look at their reactions; obviously, they could feel the seriousness in my tone; because they leaned, in anticipation, and straighten a little.

"You mean there are more vampires? Aw man! We could have used them… ahem… we could have gotten their help during the war, for they are good fighters…" Nico said lost in thought and for the million time I wish I could read their minds, I wonder, what war was he talking about? These were kids for god sake! how can they have been a war? I was also wondered why I couldn't read their minds… I was starting to form an idea…mmh…

"Yes, there are more of us, but the only difference is that we are um… what you called vegetarian. Our clan only feeds out of animals blood, as we told you before, but there is the Volturies they ah… feed on human blood," I stopped to watched their reaction, they all looked murderous; Outside the sky darkened, the wind picked up, rain was pouring, thunder cracked, and the earth shake I decided to continuo before a hurricane blow us to the other side of the country.

"They are kind of like royalty, they enforce the law and nothing but the law meaning if they think you did something wrong like revealing yourself to a human or murdering to much people in the same area they would intervene… they would catch you and kill you" I said with a smirk, remembering the time I was there when I thought Bella was dead...

I was wandering around the outsides of the walls that separated the valleys from the small town Volterra. My heart was broken, no my heart was gone actually when Rosalie informed me about Bella jumping off that cliff, I couldn't felt guiltier. Before she had jumped I was planning to go back with her, I couldn't bare living without her and I guess she couldn't either, because she jumped off the damned cliff. I was thinking of every possibility that I had for revealing myself to the humans: break the wall with my fists, lifting a car over my head, attacking a human and suck his blood, etc, I couldn't necessary decided yet because Alice would see and would try to stop me so I had to be very carefully about my decisions. until I had the awesome idea of keeping it simple, but impressive, I was going to take my shirt off at midday, when the sun it's at its peak, so my body would sparkle like twinkle lights were connected to my skin. When I finally enter the town, I could tell the Volturies watching me with their cruel, cold, red eyes. They could tell something sneaky about my presence, yet I didn't care I was there for only one thing and one thing only… to get me kill so I could finally be with my Bella. The Volturies keep waiting for the right moment to happen, I notice some of them were waiting eagerly, some looked sympathetic, and some looked curious trying to figure out what was I going to do the preposterous thing I was about to do. I waited inside the church, hiding in some shadows, people in red caps were filling, laughing and chanting among each other, I waited impatiently until the clock chimed 12'o clock. I took a peaceful step each step took me closer to my death and I couldn't help to felt dread about something that I never had experience. I finished unbuttoned my shirt and when I was about to take my final step something or even better someone had crashed into me, for a second I thought I was already death because Bella was hugging me fearful trying to push me, but I kept her like that. I thought I was going to go to hell but this was no hell this was the paradise because I had my love with me. The moment was broken when she speak her sweet voice was trembling 'you have to move!' I frowned out of confusion but then reality hit me, we were both alive, well she was more alive than I 'am, and we were about to be kill, if the Voturies find out. Then my fears came true, Jane walked gracefully toward us, Alice showed up at the same time, stupid why I didn't talk to her better than to just trust Rosalie! 'Come with me, Aro wants to speak with you' Jane ordered us. I hold to Bella's hand, she was shaken badly, soothed her and she stopped shaken a little, I realized her clothes were wet, no wonder why she was shivering badly she was cold. I read Alice's thoughts, I saw everything: her visions about Bella; the time she saw Bella; her conversation with Bella; her conversation with Charlie; the bond that Bella and Jacob had; and how Jacob was a werewolf, I tried not to get that to me, she just had to find the first monster she comes up with. I stopped there I didn't want to remember what came after we got to Aro; the fight that I had, Bella almost being killed, and how Aro couldn't read her mind as well that was very unexpected I was hoping I could see what she was thinking, I shook my head . And so I studied the demigods better, they looked troubled, Percy looked pained, and I could see he didn't like the idea of the 'people' was getting killed.

"But Bella knows what you guys are, yet you all here, save and sound," Annabeth notice, I could see the gears in her head working, her stormy gray eyes full of wisdom and infinite intelligence.

"The Volturi knows about Bella, that is why we are getting marry tomorrow… and because I'm inlove with her… I will transform her later, after our honey moon…" I trailed off, I didn't want Bella to lose all the opportunities she has as a human, but the girl was too stubborn, that is what I loved about her. Even though I want her to be with me forever, I couldn't help but to feel guilty at taking her life. I had forgotten about Jacob until he growled and glared at me with pure hatred; I could read his mind alright, he called me some names I can't say.

"What do you mean 'you're transforming Bella until your honey moon'?" Jacob growled; the demigods looked uncomfortable.

"You aren't going to have like a real hone moon…right?" he turned to Bella, his eyes searching desperately at her; Bella looked at him straight in the eye.

"It's going to be as real as everybody else's," Bella grumble but she was serious at the same time; I winced, I have no idea of what I have to be expected of. What about if I kill her? I started to feel myself panicking, jasper notice my sudden panic attack, because suddenly, I felt myself relaxed. I nodded into his direction, he nodded back.

"WHAT! THIS MUST BE A SICK JOKE, PLEAZE, BELLA, TELL ME YOU'RE NOT THAT _STUPID _TO DO THAT!" he yelled, his whole frame shaking violently; the demigods wisely backed away from him as much as possible.

"What? Jacob, I'm serious!" Bella said, frustration ringing in her voice, she looked at Jacob like he had gone mad. Jacob turned his whole attention to me, he glared so coldly I thought if I were still human I would probably have finch, but now I just stared at him calmly.

"YOU'LL KILL HER! AND IF YOU KILL HER I GET TO KILL YOU!" he snapped at me, I nodded my head, I heard Bella choked 'EDWARD!' but I ignored her. I bowed if something happens in our honey moon and I kill her I would let Jacob kill me. His frame stopped shaking; I looked at Jasper and read his mind.

'Sorry, but I couldn't calm him down, he was fighting my power. I had to concentrate really hard… but at least his calm now' he apologized I nodded letting him know that it was okay.

"As I was saying, the Volturies know about Bella, they said she had to be transformed so they would leave us alone and they don't have to kill us," I said a little troubled, the demigods smirked.

"Well, isn't that generous of their part," Clarisse said, the demigods agreed.

"How'd they found out about Bella?" Annabeth asked, so I told them the story, while Bella, Jacob, and Alice, filled them in with their side of the story. When we finished, the demigods looked troubled.

"Well, if anything comes up, like a problem or something, let us know we would gladly come to you aid," Percy said confidently, I flashed him a smile and nodded my head, Bella looked golden, even Jacob looked happy.

"Yeah! We could defiantly would want to see these guys!" Grover said

"Shut up goat boy," Thalia said, there were some chuckles around the room.

"Anyway, you said something about what you guys are capable?" Nico asked, I sighed.

"Indeed, we have some powers, but some of us don't like: Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme. Jasper has the power to control your emotions, he can calm a room of an angry crowd, but he couldn't control Clarisse's emotions in our, err, fight. Alice has the ability to see the future-" the demigods gasped.

"Just like Rachel!" Percy cried.

"Who's Rachel? You mean there is another one like me?" Alice asked, a little hurt too.

"Rachel is a mortal, she bares the oracle of Delphi, she deciphers prophesies." Annabeth said with a sour face, I frowned.

"You don't like prophesies?" I said, not like a question.

"You could say that again!" Nico exclaimed, thunder rolled.

"Aw! Dad, you don't like them either! Soo…" Thalia said with a serious tone.

"Have she predicted a new one?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah… it goes like this:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

We, uh, don't know what it means… but Apollo, said it might not happen in our life time… but I don't know…" Percy said, obviously bother by the lines of their prophesy. I would be bother too, this prophesy sounds scary and dangerous and not so friendly.

"Anyway what were you saying?" Annabeth said.

"Alice can see the future, actually they are more like the decisions that people make that involve us, but," I said glancing at Alice. "She can't see anything with you guys are around…" she frowned.

"It's very annoying, not that I don't like you guys, but I can't see anything!" she exclaimed throwing her arms up, the demigods looked at her sympathetically and saying their sorry, Alice accepted it.

"I can read minds-"

"Wow!" Nico gasped

"I'll say who wants to read kelp for brains head? You might turn slow like him! Oh, the horror!" Thalia said dramatically, Percy glared at her while everyone in the room laughed.

"Wow, Thalia, you really are Zeus daughter… plus like your head is better than mine. I bet your thoughts are worser than mine…so…" Percy said with an sly smile, the rest of us were laughing harder.

'What do you mean by 'I'm really Zeus daughter?' did you perhaps thought I was Mr. D's daughter? Huh, seaweed brain?" Thalia taunted standing up, Percy stand up also, his flashing.

"Don't call me seaweed brain, pinecone face!" we burst out laughing, I should say even louder, I might add. "Only Annabeth can call me like that!" he warned, Annabeth stand up and got between the two cousins.

"That's enough! Edaward keep going! Before world war 3 begins!" Annabeth ordered me.

"So I can read people thoughts, but I can't read any of you guys thought, and of course I can't read Bella's either" I finished at last.

"Well, I think-"

"Oh! This should be good!" Thalia mocked, we laughed, while Percy rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"As I was saying, I think since we are half human and half gods they can't do any of their powers. And their power only work with humans or only vamps… but I don't know about Bella… that's its weird…" Percy said thoughtfully, his friends looked shocked, excepted for Annabeth who looked proud.

"Oh. My. Gods. Percy said something intelligent! What has the world come up to? Annabeths egg head has rubbed on him!" Nico cried dramatically, the room filled up with laughter. I realized I never laughed as hard as today.

"I'm not stupid you know! Geez!" Percy said

"Well since that is settle lets have some fun!" Jacob said the demigods cheered.

"You guys are invited too, "Jacob grumbled, we smiled at him, at least he was trying to get along, we nodded and follow them outside.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah! i know it needs action soo im going to make the other chps. with more action cause seriosly it wount be percy with out action! haha im criticim my self thats good... i think! okay dnt forget to tell me how you feel about this! bye! =D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I know it's been like a year! And I'm very sorry about not updating!...for those who want to know if I'm continuing the story that would be a yes if I can find a beta if you would like to be my beta please pm me and explain to me how it works and all. For those who want to know why I haven't post anything well its rather a looooong story it makes me wonder if I should write a story about myself! So here it goes I'm much like Percy in some way I've been kicked out of schools a lot not because I want to but because I'm very much a rebel and stubborn and that gets me in trouble unfortunately. I'm currently attending my 18 school; I'm a junior now so yeah I've been around. Some of the schools I've been kicked out some it's just because I move a lot. I had attended all kinds of school private schools, home school, all girls' schools, boarding schools and now public schools which I like much better. I know some of you don't care but writing about what is happening to me this past year or my life as a kid in here with ya'll it makes me feel better so I just gonna tell you. So I have problems with my mother I guess every teenager has trouble with their mothers but the thing is I didn't live with her all my life she shipped me to another country to go live with my grandma and I was hurt and all I guess I that's when I started being a rebel. And when my grandma decides that I should start living with my mom again I was in my teens the turning point of your life I guess. At the beginning we were very awkward she was alien to me as I was to her and so the conflicts begin! My mom and I are completely different from each other we agree in absolutely nothing! And we drive each other crazy literally! So last year was bad... my mom she put rules and I couldn't use the computer for my entertainment but for only school work so that's why I didn't post. But things got worse by October when I got in a car accident some idiot cross the red light and hit me and send me flying, good thing my car was good and had airbags but stilled it sucks. I was in the hospital and when I got to school well I missed so much I had to go to court in December 4 and the judge gave me a list of where I can do community service and I couldn't find anything until like January on a local church and they helped me with my 80 hours so that was good I gave my hours just in time this past week; February 6. And I bought myself a new laptop cuz my other one my baby brother broke it and I've been reading stories in fan fiction on my phone. So there it is the story of my life! And again I apologize for keeping you guys waiting and thank you for your reviews I know I'm not good with spelling and punctuation trust me I know that's why I'm asking for help it took me like an hour to write this much I have dyslexia and unfortunately I suffer from extreme ADHD so sorry if I get off topic or the characters are OOC I gonna try my best I do have an idea of where this story is going to go so please have some patience with me. So stay tune for updates and all!


End file.
